epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Legendary Rap Battles 14: 50 Cent vs Flo Rida
ohai there guys, here's a fanmade that I've been working on since Friday. I hope you like it! Cast DeStorm Power as 50 Cent Iman Crosson as Flo Rida Lyrics The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! 50 CENT! VS! FLO RIDA! BEGIN! 50 Cent: You want to battle me? Sure, but it'll cost you 50 Cents. Call me Superman, because I'll make this super quick, or call me Clark Kent. You better watch out, since my raps will send you Straight to the Bank. I'll Whip Ya Head, Boy and all of your songs are jank. No matter what you do, I'll Still Kill your ass. I'm the Definition of Sexy, so don't give me sass. So now, Get Up, and show me what you've got, I bet you got nothing because you blow. I Get Money because of my rap carear, so beat that; well it's your turn now, Flo. Flo Rida: Wow, really? I Can't Believe It, I have to face this bitch! I have a Good Feeling I'll win, and this is a goal I shall accomplish. If you Touch Me, then I'll beat the shit out of you since I'm a Wild One. Don't you dare make me Whistle, because you will regret it, you piece of scum. The chances of you winning are pretty Low, if you ask me. You should go back to New York, so please forfeit this battle and leave. You may not like me, but I've got so many fans because I'm an American Superstar. And because of my rapping Flo; I say you're cheap, and which you are. 50 Cent: I don't care what you say about my music, either Hate It or Love It, nobody cares what you think. I'm a P.I.M.P, yo, and here's a fact: your rapping really stinks. I've got 21 Questions about why you suck so much, and you better answer them. I get all the fans from my rapping, and I'm like the next Eminem. Take a chill pill, Psycho. You are way Outta Control, just try to calm down please. I'm Patiently Waiting for you to leave, because you make my fucking ears bleed. Hurry up on your second verse, I need to go to the Candyshop in Just a Lil Bit. You're a horrible MC, Tramar. Your songs are just pieces of shit. Flo Rida: Turn Around, there's a mirror behind you, you've got so much failure on your face. Your stupidity makes me laugh, and that's How I Feel about you, you ape. Man, I'm on a Roll with these disses, and there's no way you can stop me. You're not a gangsta, we all know you're just a Tupac wannabe. Do you need to take rapping lessons? Don't worry, I'll teach you how to rap, I'm always Available. Just Tell Me When You Ready, then we'll get started as soon as possible. I got my rap name from a state, and it's so creative. Now go scurry off, and do not ever come back again, Curtis. The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? 50 Cent Flo Rida Category:Blog posts